the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Relic
"The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. I could not stand by and watch as you carried it alone," '' -- The Relic arrives to fight alongside the company '''Logan Gage', also referred to throughout the Fracture and by the Patriots as The Relic,'' is a main character and an upcoming joint protagonist of the Extended Universe, serving as the central character in ''Whole New World. He is the last remaining person who was born before the outbreak; executed by lethal injection for an as-yet-unknown by undoubtedly horrid crime, he was taken by the US government for use in their Lazarus Project, taking him to a Gate somewhere in the central US. A mysterious pathogen was removed from his brain and his body kept alive for further experimentation. His body was kept alive by the facility for the next 130-plus years until he awoke in a world devastated by a zombie apocalypse and a nuclear cataclysm. Now in a world filled with new possibilities, he emerges from the Gate and heads out to start a new journey. Several years later, the Relic was approached by a company of soldiers seeking allies against the Federates. Overview Personality Logan initially comes off as cocky, overly charismatic and equipped with a deep-rooted sense of humour. He admits to Reiley that this is an act that he was forced to adopt during his time waiting for execution before the outbreak, most likely developed during the 15-year average time spent on death row. Once he trusts someone completely, however, he reveals his true personality: a good-hearted, knowledgable, empathetic and caring person who has an instant readiness to aid his friends. Pre-Apocalypse Logan Gage reveals to Lois that he had a younger brother. Their mother remarried when they were young to a former army surgeon turned meth-dealing biker, who abused his wife and the two brothers. The stepfather coerced both of the brothers into joining the army, claiming they were not tough enough. Logan ran away and became a drifter while his brother was forced to enlist and was shipped off to Iraq. When Logan heard of his brother's death, as well as his stepfather's meth dealings, his rage became uncontrollable and he killed his stepfather before proceeding to kill the entire biker club singlehandedly, including his own stepsister. He was eventually caught and expressed no remorse for his crimes in court. He was sentenced to death. After spending roughly 15 years on death row, he was executed by lethal injection. However, it is revealed that his execution was staged and his body taken by the Federates, a shadow government within the federal government, for use in their Lazarus Project, a research project looking into the spread of a mysterious pathogen that was spreading around the world. Logan underwent an invasive surgery during which the pathogen was removed from his brain. The Federates decided to keep the convict's body for future experimentation and was placed deep within a specialized Gate somewhere in the central US. The body was kept alive by the automated facility. Post-Apocalypse The convict's body remained deep within the Lazarus Project Gate for over a century as a zombie outbreak and, decades later, a nuclear holocaust ravaged the world. Around 130 years after the zombie outbreak, the convict woke up with some strange stitches on the back of his head and a peculiar symbol branded onto the back of his hand. After retrieving a gun belt - adorned with an infinity symbol - he emerged from the Gate to start a new journey. Killed Victims * His stepfather * His stepsister * 8 unnamed members of the motorcycle club * Numerous counts zombies and unnamed people Trivia * The Relic is, by far, the oldest character encountered in the series' universe, being over 160 years old. ** His longevity was due to the Lazarus Project keeping his body alive within the Gate. ** This also makes him the last remaining human who was alive before the outbreak. * Logan is never directly referred to as "The Relic" in-series, although Lois publishes articles using the name, as does Rubber Duck when talking of his exploits. * Logan's signature item of clothing is a belt with a buckle in the shape of infinity. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Absurdity: Whole New World Category:Protagonists Category:Extended Universe Protagonists